Two Things I Agree With
by Mrs.ILoveJasperCullen
Summary: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Alice and Rosalie are sent to forks survival camp for 1 week.There's a tournament held to decide who are the winners and losers.The boys think they could beat the girls, do I hear a bet coming on? please read/review ;
1. No way in hell

**Thanks for clicking on my story*does her world famous happy dance* and I hope you read it*I'm not physic I wish I was* you guys rock! This is my first fanfic. Please review cuz it makes me dance and I'm not bella so I wont hit you in the face whilst I do it. Okay enough of me talking rubbish. Scroll down and read *smiles***

***All hail* to my awesome beta: SparklingTopazEyes Your Awesome! **

**Chapter 1**

**Rosalie's POV:**

It's been 3 days, 3 freakin' days since me and Alice got banned. No shopping and no credit cards! How unfair was that? Now I'm here stuck in my room doing absolutely nothing. Counting how many cracks were in my bedroom wall kept me entertained for a couple of seconds but, I got eventually bored. Who would call this fun anyway? It was funny though how I ended up here …

_**Flashback:**_

"_You missed a bit!" I whispered to Alice .I was trying so hard not to laugh out. Alice and I were bored, so we decided to pull a couple of harmless pranks. First on our TO-DO list was to draw a moustache on Edward's face._

"_Shut up Rose; you'll wake him up!" Alice said sharply. Edward was laying flat on his back on the bed._

_He tossed once when Alice moved the pen below his nose me and her both held breath and released it when he didn't't open his eyes._

"_Shit! Were going to get caught hurry up." I whispered. She quickly scribbled on more time just to make absolutely sure that it would stay on. Thank god Alice was smart enough to bring a permanent marker. This is what Edward got for calling me a blonde dumb. Serves him right._

"_Let's go." Alice whispered we grabbed all the pens and quietly tiptoed out the room carefully making sure we didn't't make any noise. _

_**Bang **_

_I turned to the side and saw Alice flat on her face. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. At the corner of my eye I saw the object which tripped her over it looked like one of Edward's ..shoes. _

"_Alice you okay?" I managed to choke out. She nodded and got up we all but ran out his room. _

_When we thought it was safe Alice shrieked "I think I broke my nose!" I chuckled. She gave me a one dirty glare before saying "It's not funny, look!" she pointed to her nose which was all puffy and red._

_We were making our way back to my bedroom when we heard a loud scream._

"_Edward!" we both said rolling on the floor with laughter._

_**End of flashback**_

Afterwards, we got yelled at by Esme and Carlisle. They were on about how they were disappointed and added if the so called _pranks_ didn't't stop she would have to do something we wouldn't't like. As if this wasn't bad enough.

At least Alice and I weren't the only ones in trouble. Jasper and Emmett decided to play a prank on us too. Which if it didn't involve me, it would have been hilarious. The boys knew how much we liked shopping and came up with a perfect plan to get us….

_**Flashback**_

_My mobile phone rang 3 times before I decided to pick it up. This was the worst time ever I was just about to wash my shiny blonde hair._

"_Hello." I said harshly. Who ever it was better have a good reason for calling._

"_Hello, is Ms. Hale and Ms. Alice Cullen there?" A man said in a posh accent. He sounded French, but familiar._

"_Yes Ms. hale is here what do you want and, who is this?" I demanded._

"_I'm from Paris ,France and you and ms Alice Cullen have frequently shopped in our store De La Rouge." he said. _

_I remember now one of my favourite stores I've been in. Me and Alice couldn't stop talking about it for weeks and how much we loved it. So what do they want with us; we maxed out all our credit cards there? It's been ages since we went France or even shopped there._

"_Well, you lucky winners have won the De La Rouge supply of our limited edition winter wear!"_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I ran to Alice bedroom all the way screaming. I flung the door open to find Alice doing her nails. She looked up with a confused expression on her face._

"_You wont guess what!" I said and passed the phone to her. The man spoke very fast. He wasn't surprised by our enthusiasm. Who wouldn't want limited edition winter wear for free. Alice's face was blank for a very long time and I was about to smack her from the shock, until a long high pitched scream escaped her lips. We excitedly began jumping on the bed, still screaming like mad people. Once that was done, we thanked the man about a thousand times and then hung up._

"_Oh my god" we both screamed. _

_**End of flash back**_

Well when we found out that Em and Jazz were the men on the phone lets just say they had there fair share of screaming and not the slightest bit pleasant. Esme and Carlisle had talked to them too and through out the whole conversation they looked as if they were trying hard to keep a straight face, which they did not succeed in.

I looked at the time it read **9:10 pm. **I couldn't handle this any longer! For all I knew, aliens could have come and taken over the planet.

I started to move around my room because my legs really were starting to feel stiff, making sure that I didn't make the slightest bit of noise considering Esme directly told me to not move my butt of this bed.

At the corner of my pink wardrobe I saw something shiny and silver it was covered by some material. I made my way there and removed the item only to have found my laptop. Yes!

I knew Esme forgot something when she came up here every so often to make sure everyone was in there room dying of boredom. I flipped open the screen and sat at the edge of my bed. I was being very cautious in case mom and dad caught me I could slip the laptop under my bed without them noticing. It took quite awhile for me to sign in. Eventually when I did I saw Bella and Alice were already on.

Alice- YAY! Ladies night

Me- *rolls eyes* been drinkin again I see.

Alice- *looks suspicious* nooo what kind of question is that.

Bella- Calm ladies plz put away the guns.

Alice- *points gun at rose* asta lavista baby

Me- no way u just touched my hair with your gun*growls*

Alice- *giggles*

_Jasper has been added to the conversation_

Bella- who the fuck added jasper to the convo?

Alice-wasn't me.

Bella- *stares suspiocisly* sure it wasn't.

Me- I definitely didn't.

Jasper- don't say hi you know I am here.

Bella-Sorry who was that.

Bella and me- *laugh*

Alice- hey jazzzie

Me-*turns to alice and gives evil glare*

Bella- *joins rose with evil glare*

_Emmett has been added to the convo_

Emmett- helloooooo people

Bella-ROSALIE!

Me- what? He is my bf

Bella- but this is ladies night *grumbles*

Jasper- Bella, eddies coming on soon calm down

Bella- Tell him don't

Edward- Tell him what?

Bella- err nothing

I jumped up in the air in shock when I heard Esme shout "Can all you kids come down here please?!"

The laptop fell on the floor making a loud noise as it crashed into the ground breaking the screen and some of the letters of the keyboard.

"Shit" I hissed while picking up the remaining crap of the laptop.

Did she have to give us a heart attack?

When I finished picking everything off the floor I tossed it on the bed and headed downstairs. Freedom at last. Cant wait to see my beautiful babies which of course are my cars.

I was making my way downstairs when I saw Pixie in the hallway finishing doing her nails and blowing on them.

"Feel my heart." it was raising at million per second. She laughed as she removed her hand from my chest. Glad she finds it amusing I taught I got caught or something.

"That's what moms are for". I gave her a fake laugh and we linked arms as we headed downstairs.

Esme and Carlisle were standing in front of the plasma screen TV and were gesturing us to sit down on the couch. The rest of us quickly followed. Me and Alice glanced at each other but sat in front of Esme and Carlisle who where giving us their dazzling smile. Oh no, they want us to do something. I knew it, when your parents are giving you warm smiles and acting sweet there's always a catch. For me it was a sign saying DANGER.

Edward sat besides me while Jasper and Emmet sat on the separate chairs who were much closer to my parents. Emmet picked up the remote and was about to turn on the TV but stopped when he saw Esme shaking her head and warned "Put the remote down!" I heard silent laughter all around me. My boyfriend could be a real doofus sometimes.

Emmet crossed his arms around his chest and made a frown.

Poor boy was missing the game he was babbling on about all week. Serves him right. Esme and Carlisle straightened up and proceeded with the so-called-meeting.

"Remember the camp me and your mother went to when we were your age?" Carlisle began. I did remember they moaned about how horrible it was and would never go back because they had a crappy time there.

"Your definition of hell I remembered you said." Carlisle chuckled at my come back. So why is he bringing up his childhood jail camp to us, I wonder…

"Carry on." Emmett said irritated and motioning his hand forward. If I was close to him I would have smacked him over the head by now.

Esme spoke this time. "Well me and your Father have an idea considering all you kids have been misbehaving a lot we've decided it would be a great opportunity to learn some discipline." she took In a long deep breath and rushed the words out in a chirpy voice "You're all going to Survival Camp". Okay back away for a second is she being serious?

I glanced a quick good look at them. Oh my god they were. I gasped.

Everyone spoke at once, Edward was throwing his hands in the air while shouting

"This is so unfair!"

Alice was jumping up and down on the couch, for my surprise it wasn't because she was excited " you mentioned something about cold showers and no sleep yeahhhh a great selling point that is!"

Jasper was shaking his head from side to side. "You seriously think I'm going to go to camp lock down?"

While Emmet kept constantly looking at his watch and muttering "Are we done yet?"

I couldn't even hear my own voice. Esme and Carlisle shot looks at us and then at themselves. The noise was cut-off by Carlisle demanding silence. "Quiet, now!"

I looked at everyone who were now silent but still shaking their heads and muttering. They described the place as a hell hole now they want to send us there.

"Okay so camp is a no go, our other alternative is that we take your most favourite processions and not return them in till you have proven to be mature and responsible." Carlisle said in a stern voice.

The whole house was silent. It was quickly interrupted by Esme who said "I'll take your M3,Rose." she moved her eyebrows up.

So it comes down to blackmailing your own kids. I always new parents and cruel were right next to each other in a dictionary.

"Now I think I about it camp is not such a bad idea might, hell it might be fun."

Everyone looked at me like I had something on my face. Alice nudged me in the ribs and whispered

"Way to give in!"

You're not the one being blackmailed!, I wanted to snapback but Carlisle stopped me and said "Alice, me and your mother will go shopping when its necessary either than that no shopping for you". Alice's jaw dropped but shut again when she hissed " I agree with Rose it might be fun" she added quickly.

Esme and Carlisle were pleased with themselves you could see that because they had big grins on their faces. This time I nudged Alice in the ribs and whispered "Way to give in!" She gave me a smirk and looked straight ahead. Two down 3 to go. Lets se how macho the boys are now.

**SO WHAT DID YA THINK?? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING. I PROMISE TO UPDATE STRAIGHT AWAY *PINKY SWEARS* AND THANKS TO ANYMOUS WHO HELPT ME YOU ROCK!**

**BYE XX *SMILES***


	2. Televisions do make alot of noise

It's late about 9.00pm lol ok so I hate long authors notes I bet you do as well so I'll keep it short.

There's some information about the Cullen's at the bottom. It explains a lot so please read it please.

Ok so on with the story!

Chapter 2

Edward POV :

I cant believe they've given up. Bunch of traitors. I turned my head to the side and whispered in Rosalie ear "Traitor, pass it along."

I turned back to Esme who was waiting for one of us to give in. Don't hold your breath. I gave a quick look at Jasper who was slouching on his chair and mouthed don't -give-in, my warning didn't go unnoticed because Esme saw me and said " next time you try and send a message try and be more unsuspicious."

I heard Emmett's silent giggle. Jasper nodded before Esme turned back to him. Rosalie moved her head to my side and whispered in my ear "Dooshbag. Why don't you pass that along?"

I chuckled real classy, that one can be.

I let my head fall back on the couch and closed my eyes as I listened to the silence. It was cut of when Esme began to blackmail Emmett " I'll be driving you everywhere in my car so that means no jeep for you" I opened my eyes to find Emmett's crinkled forehead so that's how he looked when he was thinking. "Fine I'll go" he said glumly and muttered " they better have a TV there". So it was 3 down 2 to go. Well mother and father you're going to have to do a lot of persuading to get me to go.

Half an hour later and Rosalie consistently kept huffing in anger and so went to work on her cars. Alice skipped happily to her bedroom to decide what she would pack or need, no surprise there. Carlisle mentioned it would be cold and rainy over there so you would need a lot of clothing not that I would be going. Esme was in the kitchen getting started on dinner whilst me Em and Jazz were the only ones left in the living room. Jasper got up sat next to me "so you're still not going" he accused. Obviously I wasn't and I wish he wasn't too but I knew from his face he changed his mind the second Alice agreed he was so whipped. Looks like I was the only one not going.

"Nope." I mumbled while I was distracted with watching the game on TV. Who could ignore it when Emmett kept turning up the volume every time he heard a sound. Esme was running from one side of the kitchen to the other. I could see she was really busy because she didn't notice the steam coming from the sauce pan. She was looking for an ingredient she misplaced as usual or Emmett must have ate them. I decided to lend a help in hand , I got up lazily and made my way to the kitchen. I stirred the tomatoes sauce mixture for a couple of minutes and turned off the cooker. Esme thanked me for helping and mentioned how lazy my brothers were and headed back to look for her missing ingredient.

"Emmett is that a bag of nachos you're eating?" Esme asked suspiciously. His head snapped up from the TV for the first time and stuffed something deeper into the couches side

"Err n-no" he stuttered. Mom always knew when we lied so there really was no point. She gave him a look while raising her eyebrows and shook her head from side to side. I was hungry too but Esme didn't allow snacks in between when dinner was being made. I started to chop some of the tomatoes and Esme went back to her search. I heard low whispers coming from Jazz and Em in the living room they sounded like they were arguing.

"Give us some" Jazz demanded. Emmett turned to him and hissed

"No, get your own" and turned back to the game. Jazz had a look which only meant something evil was going to happen.

He came closer to Emmett and smacked him on the head. Emmett turned around and grabbed Jasper in a headlock soon they were jumping on each other. I could hear Emmett cussing ,when Jasper was sitting on top of him and he had his hand on Em's face whilst putting his other hand in to the bag of nachos and stuffing it in his mouth. Maybe a fight would keep me entertained till I'm done here. I would have played my piano but that would have pissed of Emmett.

Now that would have been fun but Esme looked like she needed my help. I finished chopping the tomatoes and handed them to Esme who added them to the salad. Jasper and Emmett still hadn't stopped their fighting and soon Esme noticed. "Jasper get of Emmett and stop fighting!" she warned. Jasper did what she asked but hid the bag of nachos behind his back and sat back down on the couch. Emmett got of the ground and moaned "He started it!"

"Did not!" Jasper replied.

"Did too!" Emmett hissed.

"did not!"

"Enough kids dinners ready come help set the table." Esme said. Jasper and Emmett set the table and soon everyone was down ready to eat. Alice came bouncing down the stairs obviously happy for the up coming shopping. We were all sat around the table and ate in silence.

"This is really good!" Emmett complemented.

"Good to know you're still hungry." Esme replied. Emmett laughed at back to stuffing his face.

Alice spoke this time in her high pitched voice, "Oh Edward Bella is coming with us she hopes you will change your mind."

I gulped. I know Alice forced her to do this because Bella would love cold showers and lack of sleep. I laughed silently at my theory.

"Fine." I mumbled. It looked like I had no choice anyway, Alice was so going to pay for this.

"Fine what Edward?" Jasper teased.

"Fine I'll go!" I shouted this time in Jasper's ear. I bet he heard that because he was rubbing his ear. Alice squealed in delight more shopping to do and Jasper and Emmett went back to stuffing there faces. Carlisle and Esme gave me heartfelt smiles, I hated when they did that because all was forgiven when my parents smiled at me. Everyone helped clear up the table. I was really tired and all I wanted to do was go to my bed and fall asleep. Mom and Dad requested us to go our rooms and get some sleep, we all nodded and they headed off.

As soon as they were out of sight Emmett whispered "Movie night!"

"No, we're going to bed!" Rosalie hissed back at him.

"Movie time, please?!?" Emmett persuaded Rose after only a few minutes by giving her the puppy-dog eyes that she couldn't resist. I thought they were disgusting and very disturbing.

This could be our last night of freedom before we go, so better make the most of it. Everyone headed to their bedrooms to get changed into PJ'S. I tiptoed my way downstairs not wanting to wake up Esme and Carlisle. I sat at the end of the sofa next to Jasper who was cuddled up next to Alice Rosalie and Emmett were snuggling in the white love seat.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Emmett asked. I know what he would like to watch something with guns, nudity, and action.

"No guns!" Rosalie chimed in.

"No nudity!" I added and Alice giggled.

Emmett got up and turned on the TV, and as soon as it was on a loud gunshot came from the screen. We all jumped in shock and Emmett quickly shut off the TV. It was too late, though, Esme had heard.

"Get back in your beds right now!" She hollered.

"Real smooth!" Jasper muttered sarcastically and ran upstairs with Alice before Emmett could make a retort.

"Damn it! They heard!" Real clever, Emmett was, he didn't even notice that the noise was that loud.

"Everyone heard it!" I whispered but him apparently, something must be wrong with his ears. He shook his head from side to side and went to upstairs with Rosalie. I was the last one to return to my bedroom. I fell back on my bed and shut my eyes to finally to have found peace.

**So here is what you need to know about the Cullen's and Bella.**

**1. Jasper and Rosalie are brothers and sisters staying at the Cullen's because there moms gone of to a business trip for a whole month. The Cullen's are good friends with jasper and Rosalie's parents that they volunteered to take care of them.**

**2. Emmett, Alice and Edward are brothers and sisters.**

**3. Bella and Edward hate each other( for now ;) Bella thinks he's full of himself and Edward well Edward just likes playing around. Lol**

**Okay that's all you need to know ; ) please review it makes me smile.**

**Bye xx**


	3. Note To Self: Kill My Mother

***Squeals* I know I can't believe it myself I have wrote three chapters. Anyway on with the story:**

chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my annoying bouncing pixie.

"Bella Bella Bella wake up now" she repeated again and again. It's like she's my personal alarm clock. What the hell was she doing her so early? I decided not to pretend I was asleep, lot of good that had done before. I opened my eyes only to find that the clock read 6:00 AM. I groaned. It was too early.

"Alice its 6:00am have you lost your mind?" It wasn't a question that she had to answer, as we both already knew that the answer was yes, she had.

"No, and you need to get ready remember were going today." she replied.

"Ugh just 2 more minutes" I begged. I needed my sleep or I would really be cranky. "And just who opened the door for you?" I quickly added. I didn't know anyone who was up this early besides Alice.

"Your mom, now get up!" Then I felt my quilt being pulled from underneath me and I landed on the floor. My head smacked straight into the ground. I was rubbing it when I saw Alice laughing hysterically on my bed.

"I saw that trick in a movie and I wanted to try it out to see if it really does work and it does!" She managed to say.

Note to self: Kill my mother!

After my head cooled down I changed into something Alice picked out. I never really liked Alice dressing me but sometimes she did make me look amazing. I was wearing a tank top with a biker chick jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans. Thank god she didn't make me were skinny jeans again, my ass is big enough as it is I don't want to enlarge it. When I decided I looked decent enough I went downstairs to have my breakfast.

"Finally!" Alice squealed as she eyed me up and down. I cant believe I actually agreed to go with her but she said it would be fun and it beats doing nothing for a couple of days. When we were both done eating we headed out to Alice's house. We finally made it in time because they rain was starting to increase. I walked into the living room and it suddenly hit me everyone had suitcases except for me. I forgot to pack my clothes.

"Alice, I forgot to pack!" I moaned. Damn, we would have to back and get my clothes and…

"Calm down, Bella, do you really think I would forget?" Of course Alice wouldn't, she was on the ball for everything.

"I packed for you!" she beamed.

What!!! No way, now I have to wear what Alice has picked out for me, there really was no point arguing with her she would just drag me back in if I made a run for it to my house. She pointed her finger to a suitcase at the end of the staircase. It was black and silver and really huge.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Although Alice was a pain in the ass with her fashion stuff she really is caring and my best friend.

Emmett was on the couch with Jasper playing cards to pass the time. We had to wait for the mini bus. Rose was trying hard to close her already stuffed suitcase by sitting on top of it and Edward was slowly eating breakfast in the kitchen. He was still moping you could see that from a mile away.

"Big Baby" I muttered at him as I walked over his way. His eyes left the cereal he was trying hard to digest, oh well he must have heard me.

"Hey, Bella." He replied whilst glaring at me.

"So, you're still complaining?" I accused. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. I don't know why he was acting so smug.

"Do you even now what you got yourself in for?" He questioned. I gulped. I didn't really know anything about the place except the fact that Esme and Carlisle had been there. It couldn't be that horrible, could it?

"Not really." I answered and he chuckled.

Edward walked over to the sink and rinsed his bowl before turning to me and whispering, "You'll see."

The door bell rang and Jasper jumped up to get it. Edward and I followed him and hovered around the doorway. On the porch stood a man who wearing a green jacket and matching shorts. In his hands were keys, which he handed to Jasper. Behind him was a black and rusty mini bus, our transportation. The man never said a word, but instead turned around and left in his Toyota that he parked behind the bus.

"Who was that dear?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle arrived down the stairs.

"The mini bus has arrived." He replied with a laugh.

"So, is everyone ready?" Carlisle cheered. We all turned to look at him and he chuckled.

Rose finally got her suitcase to close with help form Emmett. Jasper went outside to check out the mini bus while Edward, Alice, and I were trying to get some information about the camp from Esme and Carlisle. Our efforts were a complete failure.

A while later, all our suitcases were in the back of the bus and we were loading in. I just wanted some sleep!

"Bye, everyone, hope you have fun!" Carlisle said as he hugged each one of us.

"Yeah, have fun and behave!" Esme added in a stern voice and hugged us as well. We said our goodbyes, too, and we piled in the mini bus.

I sat next to Rose and in front of us was Emmett and Edward. Jasper was driving and Alice was in the passenger seat next to him.

Carlisle had explained to us that it was a short trip, but we needed to leave early if we wanted to get there before sunset.

"We do have a map, right?" Jasper asked, looking around for one.

"Yeah, it's in the glove compartment." Alice responded. The rain was still coming down really hard and it was bouncing off the bus with loud noises. Jasper found the map and I drifted off to sleep.

**Ooooo so what's gonna happen next?? I will update really soon. Anyway has anyone read any good fanfic that I can read or mention in my authors note please tell me in the reviews. **

**Bye xx**


	4. I Spy With My Little Eye

**I know short chapter. sorry. But promise to make the next one longer. Thanks for reviewing.*dances* lol. **

**My awesome beta: SparklingTopazEyes you rock!**

**Chapter 4**

**Alice POV:**

_**3 hours later**_

Three hours had passed and we still weren't there. I turned to the window, that was blocked by the heavy rain. This was a dangerous ride. I wish I could just sleep like Bella and Rose, but I couldn't. Once I get up, I'm up for good.

Jasper was concentrating on driving, thank God. Emmett had his iPod in and Edward was reading, but he was rapidly losing interest as his eyelids kept drooping and his head kept falling back.

I was the only one with nothing to do and I was very bored!

I shuffled through the glove compartment and found a CD with a label on it. The label read, "Sing-Alongs."

I shrugged. This could be interesting…I put the CD in the player and turned up the volume to 25 decibels then pressed play.

_SEX BOMB; SEX BOMB; YOU'RE MY SEX BOMB!" _The music blared. Edward, Rose, and Bella all jolted up, disoriented and now awake. Jasper and Emmett singing along as loud as they could. I tried turning it down now that everyone was awake, but it wouldn't budge. I started pressing all the buttons to try and get it off and finally I thought I found the right one. I took a couple of deep breaths before turning around.

"What the hell, Alice?!?" Everyone shouted at me.

"You can stop singing now!" Rose added while glaring at Jazz and Emmett who were rocking the mini bus with laughter.

"I didn't know it was so loud." I said defending myself while giggling. It was pretty hilarious to see their faces.

"The CD read sing-along-songs, so I thought it was something more classier." I explained to them.

"It's a classic alright." Emmett added.

"Sing-along-songs?" Edward questioned raising his eyebrows I passed him the CD and they all laughed.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep considering I never got any today." Bella mumbled looking at me.

"Me too!" Rosalie hissed.

Soon they were all back to sleep except for me Jazz and Emmett of course.

"We're nearly there" jasper whispered to me. I glanced out the window to the sky it was a purple and light blue colour but still bright enough to see the endless trees and bushes. Just a little while longer and I can change out of my outfit! I can't wait to see Bella's face when she finds out what I've packed for her.

"We're playing a game." I told Emmett and Jasper.

"What kind of game?" Emmett asked me. Lets see something that's a challenge.

"Ermm 'I Spy'?" I replied

"Okay" Jazz said and Em nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked them both.

"Me!!!" Emmett insisted jumping up and down in his chair.

"I spy with my little eye something that's pink!" he said.

I looked around the bus but couldn't find anything pink. Everyone was wearing light colors not bright. Jazz was looked around a couple of times but shook his head when he didn't find anything. Does Em even know how the game works? I was about to question him but Jasper got there first

"Emmett it's suppose to be something inside". Emmett pretended to look offended but said " I know how it works and it is inside. Look closer dumb ass". Jasper had his eyes on the road and released one hand from the stirring wheel to try and grab Emmett who was smirking at him but he was too far.

"Give us a clue." I said he just pointed to Rosalie's feet. Underneath her jeans she had socks which were the colour pink.

"Socks!" I squealed I always got to excited when I won. Edward woke up again in shock because of my outburst we just laughed at him ,while he covered his face with his hands and moaned "Alice!" before returning to his sleep.

"You win" Emmett whispered to me I just jumped up and down in my chair. Jasper turned his attention back on driving and not crashing. Me and Emmett played 'I Spy' for a little while in till we both got bored of it and surprisingly we both fell asleep.


	5. Are We There Yet

Thanks for being patient I know I couldn't wait till they got to camp. But there here so yay!

I'll recommend some stories to read which are super cool.

_When summers filled with snow_

Written by LaughKittyKatt

_Your guardian angel_

Written by mimi-love-4ever

Ok so on with the story.

My awesome beta: SparklingTopazEyes

Chapter 5

**Jasper POV:**

Loud snoring, soft snoring, and more loud snoring.

Emmett's annoying snoring was starting to piss me off. I wonder what he'll do if I throw something at him. I kept one hand on the stirring wheel and grabbed any random CD cover too bad no shoes were around and threw it at him. I hoped I hit the right person.

"Oww!" Edward moaned, crap I completely missed. I took a quick glance in the rear view mirror and saw Edward was rubbing his hand on his head. I could keep from laughing he looked like a complete fool.

"It's not funny dude, my head really hurts! What the fuck was that for?" he complained. Well sorry if my aim isn't perfect while I drive.

"I was trying to hit Emmett! Can't you hear him he sounds like a freakin' robot!" I replied. Maybe two times is lucky so I grabbed another random CD cover and was about to throw but Edward snatched it off me.

"Let me try." he whispered. I shrugged probably scared if I hit him again.

_Bump_

Damn it, pay attention to the road Jasper, I see these cups of coffee aren't helping. Aw crap, what if I ran over something like a animal? Alice would so kill me. I faced her and she was sound asleep. Phew.

I turned my attention to the rearview mirror not a wise move I know but the road was a straight lane so no danger. Edward shrugged must have decided a better way to wake Emmett up and threw the CD behind him. Shit! It hit Rosalie straight in the face. Rosalie had an expression of pure rage.

"Who did that?!" she screeched. Edward faced an outraged Rosalie and pointed at Emmett. Now he's done it. She smacked him on the head and he woke up flinging his arms which of course was bound to hit the nearest person to him…Edward. Hahahahah Emmett had a dumbfound expression on his face whilst receiving two death glares.

"What did I do?" he moaned still a bit dazed. Can this get any better.

"You hit me with-" she picked up the cover "this" Rose yelled.

"And you hit me with your arms." Edward added innocently. Emmet digested what just happened while I tried to keep a straight face. This was just to hi-

_Smack_

"I saw you Jasper Withlock Hale Cullen" Alice sounded exactly like my mother; not a pretty site.

"Leave Em alone guys it was Jasper who started it." she gave me the you-just got-caught-with-your-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look. I can't believe it! My own girlfriend just ratted me out.

Smack smack smack

Owww that really hurt!

"Can you guys STOP DOING THAT!" I complained. Jeez doctors say your head is the most fragile part of your body and here my own family is trying to damage me.

"You are so gonna get it" Rosalie hissed.

"Watch out" Emmett added giving me a evil grin. Probably thinking of ways to torture me but then I realized Emmett doesn't think.

"Yeah-" I cut Edward off before he could add another threat to my list.

"Shut up dude you're the one who smacked Emmett." I wasn't known for snitching but if I was going to get a beaten he might as well have one too. Soon everyone was up because of Emmett and Edward `argument` which involved a lot of moving around and fists.

The sounded like 6 year olds with a wider vocabulary of naughty words.

I checked the map again in case and Bella asked "Are we there yet" for the thousandth time. We were fairly close just a short while of feeling my body till I loose all senses.

"We are close people."

"Ermmm do you think we can make a stop cause I ..I err need the toilet but I don't want to do it outside?" Bella whispered

"Bella needs to make a doo doo!" Emmett said howling with laughter.

"Shut up Em!" Rosalie warned him while Bella was turning scarlet.

"No I don't, I need to pee!" She said defending herself.

"Well there are no stops till we get to camp"

"Fine." She whispered hiding her tomato red face in her hair.

"Okay." I told her. I slowed down and turned off I needed some fresh air.

We all went outside and Alice and Rosalie went to help Bella do something I seriously did not want to know.

Edward was stretching his legs while I tried to hide from Em as long as I could. I stood back flat against the car and turning so often to check if Emmett was still in his spot. I tiptoed to the front of the car when Emmett saw me but Bella, luckily, came and we were on the road in no time.

I made the final turn which leaded us to a straight path again but I saw a sign that read welcome to Forks: Camp Survival. I've been driving for god knows how many hours and were still in Forks.

"Yay!" Alice squealed clapping her hands.

"Finally" Bella moaned. I pulled up were it read park here and shut off the ignition.

Everyone rushed out at ones because some mysterious person laid one, Emmett. I was last to leave and saw 2 more cars one blue a mini cooper and one red Toyota.

I looked ahead and found Emmett with a very evil grin on his face then I heard someone shout "Run Jasper, run for your life!" and with that I was off. I looked behind me on saw Emmett right on my trail

Bam!

I was facing a wrinkly old man. Oh, I must have slammed into him. Me and Emmett took some slow steps backward still staring at the creepy guy.

"You must be the Cullen bunch." Is he psychic or something? I turned to whisper it to Emmett, but saw that Emmett had a stupid sign on that read "WE CULLENS ROCK!"

"Yeah." Emmett said. He amazes me sometimes…

Bella, Eddie, Rose and, Alice stood behind Emmett staring at the guy like he was a alien from out of space.

"Well lets get you sorted!" he said rather happily waking us all up. This guy is seriously giving me the creeps. He's doom and gloom one sec and Mr. Happy Camper the next.

"I'm Roger, by the way." He quickly added before he lead us to our rooms.

**Emmett POV:**

The guy is freaking me out, turned around and saw Ali, Rosie and, Bella hiding behind me. Must be thinking the same thing but the difference is I wasn't scared of him.

He looked about my size weird orange-brown hair. I could take him on if he weren't my teacher I think.

We all followed him, thinking 'Where the hell are we'? Looks like something out of a horror movie, so there's always a main character who survives it was obviously me. He lead is to a dorm which read Boys Head Quarters. Aw crap there splittin' me and Rose up! What a crappy camp so far!

"Guys, here is where you'll be sleeping." he motioned us to go in. The whole room was made from wood it looked old and shabby. There were 3 beds , actually a single and a bunk.

"I get top!" I yelled and ran for it. I was too fast for Eddie boy. The room was small there was a cabinet on either side of my bed and a couple of wardrobes at the back. I began unpacking my clothes/ suitcase filled with sweets. I started munching on Smarties, my favorite.

"Yummy!" I said making jasper jealous but then he opened his suitcase and pulled out a bag of jelly babies and munched on those.

Damn they looked so good to eat I didn't realize I was drooling.

He gave me a smirk and went back to unpacking. Be smug now my brother but watch later.

Pretty soon we all finished packing we never brought much anyway not like Alice. I looked outside the window the whole camp was surrounded by endless trees and bushes which meant bugs. I shuddered; everyone knows how much I hate bugs. Then I saw creepy guy making his way here.

"Red alert; red alert; creepy guy!" I warned. He didn't bother knocking just walked in like he owned the place oh, yeah he did.

"Hello again, I'm here to tell you about the rules, listen up." he began. "No swearing, no fighting, no pranks, no.." and the list went on and on I stopped paying attention but I heard him mention no sweets so I hid my bag of Smarties under my pillow while he kept reading.

"You boy, give me that!" he said to Jasper holding his hand out. I didn't understand at first but Jasper was eating his sweets while holding the bag in his hand. Jasper gave him the jelly beans and muttered "Bastard. I was laughing so hard on my bed.

"You too, give me that." he said looking straight at me.

"I don't have any" I answered innocently he made his way towards me and grabbed the bag of Smarties which was hidden under my pillow.

"No sweets, for lying to me you get-" he pointed the piece of paper which read rules and I read out loud, "One lap around the whole camp." No, he's kidding, right?! I heard Jazz and Edward laugh so I threw my pillows at him to shut them up and I hopped down from my bed.

"Come on, boy, move it! One lap around the camp before the meeting!" He yelled in my ear. Did he have to be that loud? I rubbed my ears as I made my way outside. He pointed to where he wanted me to start and I ran over to it. Jazz and Edward were still laughing at me. I flipped my middle finger up at them and smiled evilly.

"I also said no swearing, were you not paying attention, boy?! Another lap!" He commanded. What the fuck?! There is seriously something up his ass. I began running quickly, following a long brick path and stopped once the creepy guy was out of view.

I turned to the side and caught sight of the girls' dorm. It looked exactly like ours, except bigger There was a window, so I decided to have a little peek inside. No one was inside.

Aah! Never mind! Bella and Alice just popped up from the window, scaring me half to death, and gave each other a high-five.

"What rule did you break, Em?" Rose asked me.

"God is that you?" I joked. I chuckled I crack myself up sometimes. Alice and Bella just shook their heads. Like they have a sense of humor.

"No sweets and then no swearing." I told them and they laughed and threw something at me. I caught it and noticed that it was a pack of gummy worms.

"We hid them in our bras." She must have known what I was going to ask. They all giggled while I carried on running.

Stupid Roger and stupid camp and stupid Roger.

I finally made 2 laps and headed inside climbed on my bed. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I saw Roger coming from out the window and hid my face in the pillow. The dude is like a freaking stalker.

"Let's go! The meeting is about to begin!" he said clapping his hands . We all headed to the meeting which read 'Main Hall.'

Stupid meeting and stupid Roger. Just then I remembered he never took all my stash. Ha! Take that. Cant wait to eat my lovely delicious candy.

Yum!

Long chapter J so please review you know how they make me dance. Well I'm off to find some sweets this story has made me hungry. Lol

Bye xx


	6. Emmet what have you done

**Small chapter I know sorry. But I promise next one is gonna be bigger and a whole lot better. So here is:**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV:**

Alice, Rose, and I were making our way to the meeting. We eventually got there with a complaining Alice. She kept begging to swap beds with me or Rose, going on and on about a rat that she saw. It was hilarious when she jumped on my bed screaming.

When we reached the 'Main Hall,' there were a lot of people already in there. There were four girls which we knew were bunking in the dorm opposite ours. One girl was named Lauren, I think. She wasn't very nice and was always going on and on about herself. I reminded myself to stay away from her, as well as keep Rose and Alice away from her too, as I didn't want us to do something we would regret.

There were two sections of chairs in the room and they too were made from wood. By the door there were some candles and painting and a large stage was at the far end of the hall. I saw Em and Jazz and Edward, so I waved. I tapped the girls and we made our way over to them and sat at the front row of seats.

"Hey! OMG, have you seen this place?! It's got rats and…" Alice complained on to Jazz and Em until Jasper calmed her down.

"How do you like your room?" I asked Edward and he raised his eyebrows and laughed. Someone cleared their throat on stage into a microphone. It was a woman in her late twenties standing in front of hit. She had black hair in a bun and an orange hat perched on her head that matched her top. She also had on grey shorts and sneakers. Her nametag read Emma.

"Let me hear all you happy campers!" She yelled into the microphone with a Texan accent. The whole hall erupted into whistles and cheers. "Come on! You can do better than that!" She yelled over the noise and the hall went wild, this time much louder.

I heard a familiar voice shout, "This sucks!" I turned to see Emmett slouching on his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't see your happy face!" Emma pointed to Emmett.

"Where's yours?!" He retorted. She tried to smile, but it wasn't successful and she just looked creepy.

"This is my happy face!" She said pointing to herself.

"Yeah, not happening." Emmett responded and the woman moved onto another person behind him.

"What about you? Can I see your happy face?" Lauren smiled wide showing all of her teeth and the meeting continued.

**Roger POV:**

This ice pack wasn't doing no good for my forehead which was swollen. When I get my hands around that Cullen kid he'll regret the day he made a fool out of me.

_Flashback:_

I wasn't paying much attention to the crowd of new campers. All I wanted to look at was the sweet and lovely Emma, who was on stage introducing herself like she does every summer. She looked amazing with her hair and in her shorts, which were really short. I heard some men whistling come from the crowd. I'll have to remind myself to wake them up super early in the morning with a surprise.

I blushed as Emma pointed at me and said my name. I hope she didn't notice. She was just so beautiful…her hair, her eyes, her nose, her chain, her lips, her--

BANG!

Something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around to see what it was and realized it was a shoe.

"Stop undressing her with your eyes!" A bug muscular boy called from the crowd while he snickered. I think his name was Emmett.

Poor boy, he doesn't realize what he's just started.

Emma stared at me with disbelief in her eyes and concern, so I smiled at her and went to my office to get some ice for my head.

Damn! His shoe was big!

_End of flashback_

My head felt slightly better after I had a sip of whiskey. I heard a soft knock on the door. I told who ever it was to come in.

"How are you?" A musical voice called from behind me. I put the ice pack down and turned around to face her. She was waiting for me to say something.

"I-I-I err I'm fine." I stuttered. A grown man lost for word real attractive.

"Good cause I need you." Did she just say that she needs me? I think she did…

"Back at the hall." she finished off.

Oh. I nodded and followed her back to the noisy hall. Those kids sure know how to be loud. Silence came as I walked in with a lot of staring I took my time on getting on stage. I stepped on and looked at the my-soon-to-be-apprentice.

"You boy, don't know what you just got yourself into!"

**Tut tut was has Emmett done lol *I love him* please review thanks for reading.**

……………………………….............................................................................................


	7. Deal

**Heyy awesome readers. Know updated a bit late but I hope you like this chapter *winks* **

**Thanks to me beta: SparklingTopazEyes her stories rock!**

Bella's POV:

I tossed and turned most of the night because it was pretty hard to get some sleep when the bed I was sleeping on was rock solid! So I decided to just stay awake and listen to find out who Rosalie loved. Alice just slept in one position unmoving I don't think I even saw her body move up and down when she was breathing. I wondered what kind of dreams they were having. I tossed once more trying to find a comfy position I failed and gave up. Lucky for me the sun was rising later in the day, making the forest brighter very slowly. I could hear the birds chirping in the trees and they were driving me crazy! They did not sound like music at all; I didn't know what those people were talking about!

I grabbed the pillow from under me and covered my face to muffle the noise when I heard a twisting of a door knob. I froze for a complete second and lifted the pillow from my face and tucked it under my head and pretended to be asleep.

My mind was racing with theories. Burglar, but who would rob a camp? A serial killer, who would he kill first? I just hoped it wasn't brunettes.

I was no actress, but I steadied my breaths the best I could and clenched my eyes shut, too dazed to open them. I listened carefully, trying to get some clues. Whomever it was sneaking into my cabin was heavy because the floor boards were creaking with every step he/she took.

After I argued with myself for a few minutes, I hesitantly opened one eye to peek.

I slammed my lips shut and bit down on them to keep from gasping. The so-called-serial killer was Roger!

As I watched, he hovered over Rosalie. In one hand he had a rusty bucket that was filled with what I hoped was water. I watched him draw the bucket back slightly and then sling the bucket forward, emptying its entire contents on Rose! She screamed and bolted up, almost hitting her head on the bucket.

I bit my lip to conceal the laughter that was bubbling up. Roger didn't pay any attention to Rose; instead, he grabbed another bucket and threw it at Alice, who fell off the bed rather hard. "Oowww!!!" She moaned, clutching her bleeding lip.

Roger picked up a third bucket and turned to face me. I leaped out of bed, "I'm up! I'm up!!!" Roger just smirked and threw the bucket of water on my anyway.

**Later that day**

I bent over and put my hands on my knees, to catch a breath. Who knew that running for god knows how many miles was actually hard work? Not me that's for sure! I'll never scream 'faster' while watching the Olympics on TV again.

Roger had explained to us that we would have morning runs everyday. Someone shoot me now. I stared at the gravel path beneath my feet, mesmerized for a second, before a familiar and annoying voice said

"Can't hack it, Swan?"

I turned around to face Edward. He stood there, breathing quite heavily. Hypocrite. There was a bottle of water in his hands and I had forgotten to bring mine, so I was quite thirsty. I snatched the bottle out of Edward's hands and shot off to catch up with the group. When I thought I was out of Edward's sight, I opened the bottle and gulped some down. I heard him start to catch up, so I started running again, this time a little bit faster. 'Ha! Who can't hack it now?!' I wanted to yell.

I finally reached the group and turned around to look for Edward. I couldn't find him anywhere! I felt a warm pair of hands cover my eyes and I jumped slightly. "Guess who?" I knew it was Edward, but I decided to mess with him.

"Hmm…tooth fairy? My hot lover?" Edward chuckled and that meant time for my escape! I ducked out of his hands and ran forward, but tripped on a partially buried rock and fell flat on my face. I lifted my head, dizzy, and heard Edward laughing at me. "Stop laughing at me!" I growled while picking myself up carefully. He didn't, so I stormed off, but stopped my angry march when Edward said,

"Other way."

I twisted around to face him. "Oh really, Mr. I Know Everything?!" I replied and stomped off in the right direction.

"Come on! Wait up!" He complained. I shook my head and squinted at the sunlight, which was directly hitting my eyes. Just then I saw the line had come to a complete halt. I hurried to my place and saw Alice and Rosalie. They both looked puzzled, and then it turned to concern and finally understanding. I figured there was something on my face, so I reached up to brush it off, and felt a sticky moisture. I pulled my hand down. Ugh! Blood! He broke my nose! Well, not technically, but he was going to pay.

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

I stood there waiting for the lazy people in our group to catch up. I could have gone for another run, seeing as I wasn't tired at all. I noticed Bella coming up; no surprise there. Alice was hyped up as ever and standing in line beside me. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for them to hurry up.

"Alice, Bella's here." I told her and pointed over to Bella. Bella looked tired, and her face was pouring blood. My eyes widened and she must of noticed mine and Alice's alarmed looks because Bella reached up to wipe off the blood. I realized she must have fallen.

Bella's face went from shocked, to hurt, to anger, and finally to smugness.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Edward."

I nodded my head in understanding. They had been fighting since Bella moved to Forks. Alice and I had no clue why; they have a lot of things in common. Maybe they don't see it, maybe they need to be shown. My plot plans were temporarily put on hold when Emma and three other campers stepped out from the main hall carrying large containers.

Emma stepped down from the dock and said "Okay, so as you know, we have a ritual where we have competitions, boys against girls." There was a lot of hooting and whistling. "The first task if to build a raft." Was she serious?

"What do you mean, raft?" A blonde, about Bella's height, whose name I was pretty sure was Tanya, asked. We did not get along at all because I had seen her eyeing Emmett and that pretty much shut down any type of communication between us if she wanted to live.

"A raft?" I mimicked to Bella and Alice, who laughed.

"Yes, Tanya, a raft." Emma replied pointing at the containers. "So, get your uides on how to build one and get started. The team that finishes first wins." Everyone headed over to grab the equipment. "Also! We will be testing them on water, so they better be strong enough to fit you!"

I turned to Alice, as she knew how to construct things. My hands were not made to build. Alice and I began discussing what to do when I noticed Bella glaring at someone. I followed her death glare and found Edward to be on the receiving end of it. "Bella! You're giving the evils!" I whispered to her.

"I know!" She chuckled. The boys walked over to us looking quite smug.

"So, you ready to lose?" Emmett began and high-fived Jasper. Idiots.

"Excuse me. You must be mistaken! You know we're going to win." The three of them laughed. Alice, Bella, and I crossed our arms over our chests at the same time, making them laugh harder.

"You're girls." Jasper said.

"Nice working that out genius." Bella muttered.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Alice said and Jasper tried to backtrack before Edward spoke up.

"It's just that your," He reached out to touch Bella's upper arm and she glared at him. "little muscles wouldn't be able to lift anything." I tried not to laugh as Bella looked like she was going to rip Edward's arm off.

"Do I hear a bet coming on?" Emmett boomed. I turned to my girls and we all nodded our heads in unison.

"What's the prize?" Alice asked.

Emmett touched his finger to his chin and after a moment declared, "Whichever team that loses has to go skinny dipping."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Emmett and his evil brain. The boys stood there, more conceited than ever, they thought we would quit now.

"W-W-With no clothes?" Bella stuttered. I was going to ask the same thing. Edward nodded and smiled. "So, naked." Bella chocked out. Wow. I didn't know she became stupid when she was in shock.

"Deal." I confirmed and reached out a hand for Emmett to shake. He offered out his hand and we shook. All I could think about was how screwed we were.


	8. Never Dress Bright

Hey Awesome Readers I know it's been like ages but I finally wrote some Cool chaps well I think it's anyway hope you like it too!

Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

The rest of the group went off to get the so called "equipment" to me it just looked like torture devices. Me and Edward were only left staring at each other, I did most of the staring he was looking at me like I was something to eat. What a perv?

"Edward Masen Cullen keep your eyes to yourself"

he just smirked and said " it's just that I'm looking forward to seeing you"

ugh he is so full of himself, wait did he say he was looking forward to seeing me? I blushed and stomped my foot and gave him a disgusted look

"eww keep your mind out the gutter" I replied. He laughed at me, could this guy get anymore annoying? Erm let me see nope. I moaned and left him to catch up with Rosalie and Alice they said they would be at the dorms.

**Later That Day**

When I arrived they were all on my bed discussing something most likely the competition and the "bet". I really didn't want to lose but I knew I was. I plopped down next to Alice she sat Indian style in the middle of the bed whilst Rosalie was lying flat on her stomach next to her.

" you now were going to lose" I muttered , they seemed like they weren't paying any attention to me and carried on.

" Bella! No negativity in this room, okay!" wow so she did hear me and am I scared or what.

"so guys seriously we need a plan" Alice said "what the hell were you two doing just now" I questioned

"oh discussing what colour to paint our nails" she said with a innocent face, I looked at her in disbelief and shook my head. Alice does surprise me some days. I drummed my hands on my leg I was coming up empty, looked like I wasn't the only one.

"I got it" Alice squealed looking pleased.

"huddle up girls this is going to be the best prank we have ever pulled" we moved in and she began.

………………………………..............................................................................................

Most of the day we spent going over what our part in the plan was. When we were done gathering our "stuff" we were called for dinner. If that's what you could call it, it simply looked like shit. I tried hard swallowing but gagged every time the slimy so called mash potato touched my throat.

It was getting darker and so we all headed back to our dorms it was exactly 9:00 pm. Just in time. I had forgotten my jacket at the hall so I told them I'd be back soon. Searching in the dark not a good idea especially when you hear strange noises which sounded like HOWLING!

I made it back safely with of course my jacket I twisted the knob and bursted out laughing when I saw Alice and Rosalie in their "mission" gear. Alice wore black converse , black skinny jeans and black turtle neck top. But the thing that made me laugh was the hats as Rosalie wore exactly same thing except her hat was in yellow rather then Alice who had hers in pink.

"like the hats" Rosalie said posing and pointing at her head.

"very much" I agreed. I noticed my clothes were on my bed and they left to give me some privacy. I got changed fairly fast with some of Alice's moaning like

"hurry up" and "jeez Bella how long do you take". I stepped on the dock

"finally" Alice said with approval. Then Rosalie busted out laughing like she saw something funny

"sorry, it's just that we look like clowns" she apologized.

"well thanks for the complement" I said sarcastically.

"ok, so you ready-" we nodded and grabbed our bags "lets go" I started to go down the steps when I realised

" oh crap wait" they both stopped

"what?" Alice questioned in confusion.

" how are we going to talk we have no walkie talkies" Alice tapped her finger to her chin then it hit me the most perfect plan.

"I got it , we can have sounds like you-" I pointed at Rosalie

"can howl, Alice can bark" Rosalie giggled because Alice gave Rosalie a what's-that-suppose-to-mean look.

"and I can-" Rosalie began but was interrupted by Alice "and you can quack" Alice said with a smug smile.

"If I'm barking you have to quack" she finished off folding her arms on her chest.

" fine" Rosalie agreed threw clenched teeth.

"Lets go people" I said clapping my hands. " good luck" I added.

I hurried my way to my destination point without falling once. ok I might have tripped but saved myself from a deathly fall. I squinted in the darkness trying to see. Yep as I thought the guys were fast asleep I could even make out the snoring. I crawled slowly to the boys dorm and stepped on to their dock. The floor boards were creaking as I took my steps. I twisted the doorknob and god was I in for a long night.

Really small chapter but I'll have another chapter up before you can say *bananaachocolatepeanutbutterfudge* give it a try ;)


End file.
